Getting to know you
by Carebeark5
Summary: Rafe and Jordan get to know each other better.


Jordan took a seat next to Rafe on the park bench. She enjoyed spending time with him outside of therapy. "Your doing really great in the chair, all those hours on the balance bar must..."

"Can we not talk about my therapy."

"Oh ok well what did you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno maybe we could pretend your not my therapist and I'm not your patient for the night." He said as she handed him the coffee cup.

"I guess I could do that, just hang out for a while."

"Atta girl."

"Getting your mind off therapy could really help your mental state and help you apply everything..."

"You just can't stop can you?" He asked with a laugh.

"Sorry um... What about movies what kind do you like?"

"Action, comedy. What about you?"

"I like romance like any girl I suppose, comedy oh and I love horror movies."

"Really?" He asked opening a bag he had in his lap and taking out a cookie.

"Want one?"

"No thanks I'm on a diet."

"Ya right, with that body." He said glancing over at her before taking a bite. "Did I mention these are my sisters Mexican chocolate chip cookies?"

"What makes them Mexican?"

"Cinnamon, cayenne pepper."

"They really eat those in Mexico?" She asked watching him eat one.

"I know you want one now." He said waving one under her nose.

She grabbed it out of his hand and took a bite. "Mmmm these are great." She said practically moaning.

"So horror movies?" He asked smiling as he watched her finish her cookie.

"Yeah why are you so surprised?" She asked taking a sip of her latte.

"Just didn't figure you for the type. What's your favorite?"

"Definitely Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning."

"I don't think I've ever seen that one but I have seen the original one."

"Ah the people in bell bottoms running from the chainsaw wielding murderer," she said with a laugh.

He laughed too, "What was your favorite movie as a kid?"

"I really liked Disney movies my favorite was Aladdin or Beauty and the Best. What about you?"

"Goonies."

"Of course."

"What do you mean of course?" He started to ask just as her pager beeped.

Glancing down at it she stood up from her seat, "It's the hospital we should get back." She said as he handed her the empty coffee cup and she tossed them in the trash.

"Well I had a good time tonight." He said as he wheeled his chair beside her as they made their way through the park.

"Me too."

"I have one more cookie left you want half?" He asked.

"Oh no their yours, I don't want to..."

"I insist."

"Thank you." She said reaching out to break off a piece. When she did their eyes met and held for a second before she broke the moment.

The next morning when Jordan came in Rafe was waiting, "Hey there you are I'm all ready for therapy."

"Ok good. Do you want to go to the park again today?" She asked as she set down her tablet on the side table and wheeled over his chair to take him down to the therapy room.

"Nah I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie. I haven't seen one in a long time being cooped up in this hospital bed. Besides there's a remake of Carrie and since you love scary movies I thought you might like to see it with me?"

"Oh well I dunno."

"Come on you were the one who said that being out and about would help me do better in therapy. I think your exact words were it was good for my mind."

"I did say that didn't I?"

"You sure did." He said with a smile as she stopped and parked the chair and helped him up.

"Well ok if you think it will help."

"Good it's a date." He said as he tried to pull himself up more and grabbed into the balance bars.

'A date?' She thought to herself. 'No he just meant it as a figure of speech. There was no way this was actually a date.' She had started to have feelings for  
Rafe but she knew nothing could happen he was her patient and she wanted to remain professional. 'No they were just friends, that was all.'

She couldn't stop thinking about it during their therapy session. "Alright movie time." He said as he wiped sweat off his forehead with a towel. "Well after I get a shower in." He said with a laugh. But he noticed she wasn't paying attention, instead she was staring off into space.

"Earth to Jordan. Where did you go just now?"

"Oh uh... Sorry just thinking."

"About?" He prodded.

"We had better get a move on, don't wanna miss the movie." She said changing the subject as she glanced at her watch.

He knew whatever it was she wasn't ready to talk about it but sooner or later she would open up and confide in him and when that time came he would be ready. "I'll only be a few minutes." He said as he wheeled down the hall leaving her standing there.

When he came back he was showered and freshly changed. "Ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah all ready." She said as they headed out.

Arriving at the theater the line wasn't too long yet since they were a little early so they stepped up to the counter to buy their tickets. Jordan was reaching into her purse for the money when he stopped her, "I got it." He said handing the mineyt I the lady behind the desk.

'He's offering to pay? Maybe he's thinking this is a date.' She thought to herself as he handed her a ticket.

"Thank you." She said as they approached the food and beverage counter.

"You want some popcorn or a drink?" He asked.

"Um..."

"I know you said you were on a diet but come on, this is the movies you have to have popcorn and soda. We can even share the popcorn if it makes you feel better."

"Ok sure why not."

After getting their popcorn and drinks they headed into the theater to find their seats. "Here ok?" He asked pointing to a row.

"Yes this is perfect."

They sat next to each other and he held the popcorn between them so they could share. As the movie started the lights dimmed and she reached over for some popcorn just as Rafe reached for some too. Their hands met and she quickly pulled her away, "Sorry."

"No it's alright, go ahead." He told her with a smile.

She took some and then turned back to watch the movie. The next time it happened she didn't move her hand away and their hands touched, lingering there for a while.

When the movie ended and the credits started to roll people started to get up to leave and Rafe looked over at Jordan. "So what did you think?"

"It was good but not as good as the original."

"They hardly ever are." He replied as he reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. The way he was looking at her made her nervous and before she could even think about it he leaned in and kissed her. She knew it was wrong because he was her patient and she was his therapist but in that moment she didn't really care.


End file.
